The claming
by angryplatypus
Summary: Will be NC-17 before finished. This is a Reposting of a fic. Willow is clamed by a vamp and Spike feels to blame. Feedback please?!


Title: The Claiming  
  
1/?  
  
Author: Wicked Peaches  
  
Rating: eventually NC-17 but not yet  
  
A/N: uhh I'm sorry for my grammar I'm in desperate need of a Beta reader.... Hint hint.... I should say that duh…. Buffy and all its characters don't belong to be….. But in a perfect world… you never know. This fic was inspired by a challenge made by someone who's name I don't know. Her site got shut down… but anyway the challenge was to write a fanfic where Riley claims Willow. The sight was a Willow/Spike sight so my guess is that's what the pairing is supposed to be. I don't know who owns the song but please don't sue me.  
  
The Claiming  
  
* indicates thoughts and such  
  
Willow bobbed her head to the music emitting from her headphones. She didn't hear the phone ring until it was to late. She pushed off her headphones and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she answered just before the click of someone hanging up. *Wonder who that was* she thought to herself picking up he fallen headphones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"SHIT!" Buffy yelled slamming down the receiver to the payphone. "She didn't pick up?" Xander asked running his fingers through his dark hair worriedly. "No, you should go." Buffy stated trying to stay calm, "Tell Willow what's going on. Be careful. I'll start searching for him, he couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Right." Xander responded running in the direction of the dorms. "God I hope Will doesn't invite him in." Buffy mummered to herself running in the opposite direction of Xander.  
  
-Back at the dorm-  
  
"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!" Willow sang tapping her highlighter on her history book. Pound…Pound…Pound… "Willow! Are you there?!" a masculine voice called from the hall. Willow took off her headphones, "Who is it?" she yelled. She had learned to not randomly invite people in after the episode with Spike last month. "Riley, Willow please help me. I'm hurt badly…."  
  
"Riley? Hold on." Willow jumped up and ran to the door. When she opened it she almost cried at the sight before her. Riley's normally perfect farmboy hair was matted with blood and dirt. His face, also bloody, was streaked with grime. His shirt was gone and there was a large oozing gash in his stomach. "Ohh…. Riley…" Willow cooned grabbing his hand, "Come in! What happened to you? Where's Buffy?"  
  
"I'm not sure we she went the other way and I was ambushed by a group of vamps." Riley hissed in pain as he sat down on the edge of Willows bed. "I'm going to call that friend of yours... Forest, and get him to come help you." Willow said going to the phone. "NO!" Riley jumped up from the bed with no pain at all and was at the phone before Willow could pick it up, "That's not a good idea." Willow backed away from Riley slowly until that back of her legs hit her bed "What's going on Riley? How did you move so fast... aren't you hurt?" Riley grined slowly, "I knew you would let me in Willow, and try to help me, your so sweet like that." Riley closed the distance between them and grabbed Willow's wrist, "Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are?" he cooned brushing a few silky, red, strands of hair from Willow's frightened face. Willow tryed to wrench her hand form Riley's grasp but couldn't, "Riley let go of me! Why are you doing this?" Willow scanned the room, praying that Buffy would do the superhero thing and burst through the door to save the day. "The master will be so proud." Riley said taking a struggling Willow fully into his arms. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." he said his face morphing in to that of a demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Got to get to Willow, Got to get to Willow* Xander chanted in his mind running through the park on his way to Buffy and Willow's dorm. All of a sudden a tall figure in a long black duster stepped in front of him. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Xapper?" the man asked in a chipped British accent. "The name is Xander, Deadboy Jr. And I don't have time for your stupid British mind games. I have to go save Willow." Xander said trying to get around the lanky vampire. "What did the lil' chit get in to this time?" Spike said blocking his path efficiently. "Spike this is serious, Riley's been turned and….."  
  
"What?! Iowa is a vamp?" Spike's voice was suddenly serious; "We should go to her now. "And he started running towards the dorms. A lot of running later Spike and Xander were at the door to the dorm. Xander tried the knob but it was locked. "Shit!" he cursed trying to figure out a way in to the room. But before he could Spike pushed him out of the way and kicked the door with a booted foot. "Willow…." Xander cried running in to the room. On the bed Riley had Willow by the hair and was forcing some of his blood down her throat. "No!!" Spike roared lunging for the bed. Riley dropped Willow and ran to the window where he jumped to the grass below. Spike leaned down and scooped Willow in to his arms. "Is she… I mean… she's not…" Xander stammered on the edge of tears. "No she isn't changed." Spike said slightly shaking Willow, " Wake up Red… pet wake up." Willow's eyes fluttered open and Xander released a sigh of relief. "Red how are you feeling?" Spike questioned peering down in to Willows bright green eyes. "Woozy….. Hey did you guys know Riley's a vampire…." She said before passing out. As the petite red head slumped in his arms Spike stood and set he on the rumpled bed. "Is she going to be okay?" Xander asked. "I'm not sure.'' Spike whispered going to the door, "I'm going to find the solider boy, you stay here and watch the chit." Spike slammed the door and was gone. Xander picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's pager. After he was done Xander tried to make Willow as comfortable as possible, by fluffing pillow and arranging blankets. Willow stirred on the bed and mumbled something that Xander didn't catch. "What was that, Will?" Xander asked Willow's sleeping figure. "Riley…" she moaned softly. 


End file.
